Since toilet paper dispensers existed there was never an easy way to install the toilet paper roll on the axle of the horizontal toilet paper holder which is desired by handicapped and the elderly people. Often the horizontal toilet paper holder is not wide enough to permit the installation of the axle without aggravation. Some horizontal toilet paper dispensers are too small to let the paper roll freely. Also, the axle is loose from the horizontal paper holder and made of more than one part that sometimes comes apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,958 Poole Dec. 11, 1979, Toilet Paper Service Pedestal offers an enclosed variety of dispensers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,224,106 Good Apr. 24, 1917. is an individual spindle device to be attached on the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,816 Olson Aug. 24, 1943. features a cylindrical cover with a slot having a serrated edge for tearing the paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,805 Barbee Jul. 27, 1968. shows a dispenser that stacks an extra roll of paper on a telescoping extension of the primary roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,980 Addison Sep. 29, 1968. dicloses an individual spindle device to be attached to the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,010 Renelt Nov. 23, 1971; Is a decorative U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,010 Renelt Nov. 23, 1971. is a decorative plumber helper that holds a spare roll of toilet paper by the toilet which is not a dispenser itself.
Prior dispensers do not offer the ease of installation to solve the problems that elderly and handicapped people have including persons affected by arthritis. The cited disclosures do not offer a free standing toilet paper dispenser and storage for spare of toilet paper rolls. The wall mounted units are fixed on the wall and the paper rolls down due to the small diameter resting plate. The wall mounted units do not move to allow better access to the toilet paper from different positions.
Bathrooms and half-baths exist in homes today. It is not at all uncommon that there is no convenient place to mount a conventional wall mounting toilet paper dispenser.
Interior decorations today should include accessibility of the toilet paper dispenser for the end user and should provide ease of free loading the toilet paper roll on the spindle.
It is therefore an object of the invention to make the installation of a toilet paper roll easier.
It is another object of the invention to remove the spring center axle that is provided with conventional toilet paper dispensers.
It is another object of the invention to provide as a secondary use, an ashtray or decoration on the top of the toilet paper dispenser.
It is another object of the invention to provide storage for spare rolls of toilet paper.
It is another object of the invention to provide three types of dispensers; a free standing unit and two wall mounted units.
It is another object of the invention to prevent the unrolling of the toilet paper.
It is another object of the invention to give more access to the toilet paper on the wall mounted unit by moving it in or out in close quarters.